


How To Save A Life

by eliaseraphim



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Old Friends, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 07:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10612410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliaseraphim/pseuds/eliaseraphim
Summary: With Overwatch brought back after modifications to the Petras Act, old members adjust to returning to the life they once new hoping to foster and teach the new inductees the errors of their old ways. Angela never thought she'd see Jack or Ana again, but now that they're back, will her old crush on the old second-in-command return? And if it does... will she act on it? Will Ana return her feelings?A slow burn fic about Ana and Mercy. There will be kissing.





	1. Wounds and Reunions

**Author's Note:**

> First fic, this is so exciting! I apologize if I butcher any languages and any mistakes I might make, hope y'all enjoy. Mouse over foreign words for the pronunciation and translation. Also and comments and tips would be wonderfully appreciated!
> 
> Editor: BaronVonTerra -http://archiveofourown.org/users/BaronVonTerra/pseuds/BaronVonTerra

   Overall, not many people involved in the recall gave much thought to having another medical professional on the job. And certainly, that had worked so far, and with the eventual addition of medical personnel on the horizon and the power of nanotechnology in this day and age, members who've answered the recall and new members who've joined Overwatch after modifications to the Petras Act didn't think there was much to worry about. That is until a bullet ripped Angela Ziegler's thigh into chunks on a rescue mission. The mission was to retrieve two vigilantes known as Soldier: 76 and The Shrike from mercenary forces who had them pinned down, which had gone off without a hitch. Until that very moment that is. She also took quite the fall after, being mid flight to get to Soldier: 76 after he called for support.

   Angela didn't remember much after hitting concrete, until she was being administered first aid on Tracer's ship. She did remember however, the Shrike standing over her barking out orders while firing back at the enemy. She was also the one currently administering first aid to her on the ship back to Gibraltar, and ensuring her leg wasn't bleeding with the help of Angela guiding her. Lucio had his healing track currently playing, which was helping to sooth the pain, but it wasn't enough to get her tissue to regenerate at the rate that was needed. Lena was currently in the pilot seat taking the group on the quickest, but most comfortable ride home, and Hana was assisting The Shrike when needed. Soldier 76 sat and watched, staying out of the way, which he figured was the best course of action. It was.

   Angela, finally more aware than she had been before, stared at the Shrike, now without her mask and hood. "Ana Amari." With all the possibilities of her injuries running through her mind now, possible internal bleeding, broken bones, predicting how much blood had been lost; Angela now needed to make room for the fact that Ana Amari… Captain Amari, long thought dead… is very much alive.

   Ana started but kept her hands planted on Angela's leg to stem the bleeding. "Angela? Are you alright?"

   Angela was frowning at Ana, blood flecked on her face. There were too many things running through her mind at this moment and the only things she could focus on well enough was her current surroundings. Like that the fact that Ana had been the one using her rifle. "That's my rifle," she said glancing at the biotic rifle, secured in a weapons holder. _Of course that's what I say to my long lost, previously thought dead friend. Good job Angela._

  Ana’s face was that of surprise, but quickly remembered that Angela was going through shock. "نعم إنه كذلك. I find it quite useful supporting the old man who likes to run in front of bullets," Ana commented sending a shit eating grin at Jack who responded with a grin. Turning back to Angela she spoke softly, "Perhaps you recognize him?"

   "Ja-Jack…?" Angela sat up and frowned. It was Jack Morrison alright, sitting there without the visor he had been wearing before, offering a shy smile. That made two ghosts back from the dead. "How-" Angela started before grunting when the ship hit turbulence.

   Lena called from the cockpit over the comm system, "Sorry loves, we're almost home. Just hang in there Angela."

   Before Angela could say anymore Ana spoke up, "I know, I know, Angela, you wanted to use it to help not harm others, but… it suited my purposes and may continue to," she said, slightly apologetic and offering a soft genuine smile on her face.

   Angela scoffed, leaned back, closed her eyes, and gritted her teeth. Relaxing and opening her eyes again she looked back at Ana. "I'll make an exception for you Ana. Only for you."

   "Thank you الحبيبة," Ana said with a slight bow of her head.

* * *

 

   There was too much noise for Angela to handle. Winston, McCree, Jack, and Ana were all currently in the medbay with Angela deciding what to do as they talked amongst themselves. Lucio was there as well but just to ensure the music kept her pain minimal, and while it did, it also pissed her off along with the rest of the noise. Winston and Ana believed that Angela could well enough perform surgery on herself while the others were in disagreement. She herself had already come to the conclusion that she was not bleeding internally, and that no bones were broken so she was less worried about possible blood loss and more about the fact that they wouldn’t shut the hell up. She was just… so so very tired of the noise. Tired of the pain.

   "Enough!" Everyone froze and looked at Angela. "I need to perform surgery on _my_ leg, " Angela's voice came out stern and hushed, eye's narrow, "and I need _silence_ to do that. So, everyone get out!" Angela pointed a finger at Ana, "You stay. I need an extra set of hands."

   Ana nodded and quickly moved to take off her gear and sterilize her hands while the rest of them filed out quietly. When Ana passed Lucio she smiled and patted him on the shoulder mentioning that her outbreak wasn't directed at him. He smiled in return and nodded before leaving with the others.

   "Athena please lock the damn door," Angel said followed by a soft klunk and the indicator light above the door turning red. Angela then propped herself up and adjusted her leg on the sling that currently held her lower leg up and parallel to the ground so that she could easily reach her thigh and then began sanitizing her hands with disinfectant on the medical tray near her and covering them with gloves.

   Angela took a solid look at the display next to her showing the remains of her thigh, whistled softly, and then looked Ana in the face with a soft smile before sighing, "Shall we?"

 

* * *

 

   Ana was relieved she became a fighter instead of a doctor. Despite Angela insisting she was doing fine and that the wound wasn't that serious, (she knew Angela was lying), she felt like the slightest wrong movement could mean serious injury, or death. Ana was slowly and methodically finishing a set of stitches on a nasty cut resulting from Angela's fall. Her leg wound was mostly taken care of with nanobiotics, the new skin wrapped in cloth to discourage any infection and irritation.

   Snipping off the excess wire, Ana set down the scissors on the medical tray and took a deep breath, looking into Angela's weary and _slightly_ hazy eyes. "How are you feeling Angela?"

   "Better than before," she said with a slight grin tapping the I.V. feed with her hand. Just after inspecting Ana's handiwork on her leg, and ensuring she wasn't going to be needed to do any more critical thinking, Angela requested that Ana attach morphine to the drip, set at a very small dosage to take the edge off, but not enough so that she couldn't help Ana in case she needed it. "You did wonderful Ana, thank you," she said with a warm smile.

   Ana chuckled and smiled back, "Not quite the way I had intended to have a reunion with everyone," she said, standing and moving to the sink after discarding her's and Angela's gloves, "but I can't say I'm surprised." She washed her hands of Angela's blood and bits of cloth that stuck to it.

   "Your daughter is-"

   "I know," Ana interrupted, her impatience betraying the calmness in her voice as she finished washing her hands, turning off the sink and returned to sit across from Angela once more. "I asked the lot of them to say nothing. At least not yet."

   "Ana you must-"

   "I know," she interrupted again, "and I will. I just… I do not think I am ready." Ana's face fell downward as she looked at her hands, crossed in her lap.

   "She will be overjoyed Ana. Maybe a little angry at first," Ana huffed and nodded, "but she will be overjoyed. I know she will," Angela implored sitting forward slightly, and resting her hand in Ana's. "Go to her."

   Ana heaved a heavy sigh before standing and grunting in approval. "Before I go, I must get you into bed." Before Angela had the chance to protest Ana picked her up bridal style.

   Angela let out a squeak in surprise, at which Ana chuckled and grinned at, and instinctively threw her hands around Ana's neck. For some reason it felt like her heart was beating much faster than before.

   Ana wasted no time in setting Angela down very carefully on the nearest cot, not wanting to disturb the sutures. In reality they were only in case that the nanobiotics failed, too much stress could cause the new muscle and skin not to weld correctly to someone's body. "Well then… I should go," she said drawing herself to full height and looking away once more.

   Angela grabbed Ana's arm. "Go to her Ana, and if you don't I swear to god I will shoot you with _my_ rifle," she threatened, her voice showing not even the slightest hint of a sarcasm.

   She laughed. "اعتقدت كنت سلمية. Very well. I will be back with some tea, we can catch up then," and with that Ana left the medbay.

   Angela decided to get some well needed rest.

* * *

 

   Angela awoke to the sound of tea being poured. Rubbing her eyes she sat up and looked at the smiling woman who was pouring her tea. She was wearing casual clothes, a soft white sweater and white casual pants, her hair down. They both looked exhausted.

   "Good you're awake, just in time." Ana said, handing a saucer and cup full of tea. Black tea by the looks of it.

   Angela carefully took the cup and saucer from Ana and took a quiet sip before smiling, "This is Keemun… my favorite," She glanced towards Ana, "Du hast dich erinnert. How long have I been out?"

   "Please الحبيبة, you were the only one who enjoyed drinking tea with me back in the day," Ana said taking a quiet sip before resting her cup back on the saucer. "A few hours or so. I didn't keep track of how long me and Fareeha talked."

   "How did it go?" Angela asked after taking another sip, relaxed and a bit more lucid. She still had a little bit of pain but after Ana left she had appropriately adjusted the morphine.

   "She slapped me."

   "Oh…"

   "And then she hugged me. Yelled at me. All sorts of things. There was a lot of tears from both parties," Ana chuckled, "but things are… beginning to heal. It will take a while, but she deserves all the time I can give to her. I didn't truly realize how much I missed my حبيبتي." Sadness crept back into her voice, but she shook her head and drank some tea, her smile coming back quickly. "For the rest… they took it well enough. You should have seen Jesse, I couldn't believe he held it together for that long. He was an absolute mess. Reinhardt actually cried."

   Angela's eyes widened, surprise etched into her face. "I don't believe you," she exclaimed.

   "Yes yes it's true! Unyielding Reinhardt shed a tear. Kept going on about, 'us old folk need to stick together,' before nearly crushing me and Jack in hug," Ana said with a chuckle. "It seems things will begin to heal, given time."

   Angela smiled, "I'm happy to hear it." She looked into Ana's eyes before quickly turning away and busying herself with looking into her tea. Her heart ached.

   "ما الخطأ؟" Ana said softly, setting her cup and saucer upon her lap.

   "It is nothing."

   "Darling, it is not nothing. Speak your mind," Ana insisted, care in her eyes.

   "It is… it's a lot to take in. Seeing you again, seeing Jack. I… I thought…" tears began to well up in Angela's eyes.

   "Now now الحبيبة, it's okay. It's going to be alright," Ana leaned forward and gently touched Angela's arm.

   Angela let go of her teacup, and slowly let Ana take her hand in her own, as tears began to fall down her face and sobbed quietly.

   "I had resolved myself… to never cry about what happened again, and now look at me," Angela whimpered as tears freely fell down her face, "I should be happy."

   Ana pulled the saucer and teacup from Angela's lap and set it on the table with her other hand before turning back to Angela. "There is nothing wrong with tears Angela, it shows what we truly care about. What we believe in." Ana took and wiped a tear from Angela's eye before getting up and returning with a box of tissues, offering it to her. "It is a beautiful thing sometimes." Ana's voice cracked, only slightly.

   Looking up Angela saw only a slight tear forming at her eye before smiling before taking a tissue and wiping her eyes, "I'm sorry Ana, you just got through all that with your daughter, I shouldn't make you feel this way as well."

   "That is quite alright, الحبيبة. You are close to my heart in your own way. To be honest I missed you very much as well, that and your good looks."

   Angela blushed and sputtered on her tea, jerking up as Ana howled in laughter. "Verdammt." Looking at Ana mock angrily, she couldn't hold the scowl as she watched the older woman laugh.

   Settling down And set her cup down and got up to retrieve a hand towel. She quickly and softly wiped Angela's mouth and chin as well as cleaned her teacup and saucer before pouring her more. Ana had a slight moment of realization "Goodness you are still in those filthy clothes, that is unacceptable. I'll be right back," she said getting up immediately. "Anything in particular?"

   "There's some pajamas…" Angela faded off. _Oh for christ's sake she's going to see them anyway_ , "one's with bunnies," Angela finished a blush returning to her face as she tried to hide from Ana by drinking tea.  

   Ana's grin was huge, "How cute, very well. I will be back in a moment," and with that Ana left once more, leaving Angela to her thoughts.

   "Same as ever…" Angela said before drinking her new cup of tea before settling back against her pillow. She thought about a lot of things. Jack and Ana being back, the future of Overwatch, Talon… and Ana telling her she was cute. The blush returned before she shook her head of the thoughts, and finished her tea properly this time.

  



	2. Despite Our History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ana comes to see Angela for some tea, just like old times. A lot of flirting, and Angela is a mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long! Been working a lot with finals and all that. Hope you enjoy and if there are any tips or corrections for me please let me know!
> 
> Hold cursor over text for translations as always.

   Angela sat in her dimly lit office room, comparing data on a spreadsheet to the data currently shown on the terminals in front of her. It smelled like coffee and stale flowers, not that Angela paid much attention to the fact that her scent diffuser needed to be replaced. A simple song, featuring a soft piano, played quietly from a speaker across the room on repeat. Technically her day was done, but Angela was an awful workaholic. She claimed that she  _ enjoyed _ it, but if she was honest with herself-

 

   A knock at the door distracted Angela from her work, as she sat up and turned in her chair to the door wondering who it could be. Rubbing her eyes she slowly got up and walked to the door, resting her hands in her lab coat. "Ja ja ich komme," she groaned when the knocks started up again before she got to the door. Hitting the terminal, the door slid open to reveal… Ana, standing straight, arms held behind her back.

 

   "Angela, darling I've been looking for you!" She was wearing her old Captain's outfit, which still fitted her perfectly in Angela's mind. Her hair was down, blowing slightly in the breeze.

 

   A slight blush appeared on Angela's cheeks. "You have? Whatever for Capt-Ahem, Ana?" she asked.

 

   Ana shifted to lean on one leg, a grin appearing on her face. "Heh, still fits doesn't it?" Ana said cheekily, "I was hoping to have tea with you, the last time we really got to speak was when you were injured." Angela thought her smile was as radiant as it was when she first met her. "And the intake, but that doesn't count."

 

   Angela smiled softly. “Of course.” She stepped to the side and let Ana in, closing the door behind her.

 

   As Ana followed Angela into her office, she noted the clutter and empty coffee mugs. "Still working dear?" she asked gesturing to the open terminal and spreadsheets. “My I haven’t heard this song in a few years.”

 

   "Just going over a few things," Mercy replied turning off the screens and cleaning up her workspace quickly, stacking spreadsheets and setting them aside, placing one of her empty mugs on it so that she knew too look at it in the morning. “And yes I find it a perfect song to work too. Though I must say the rest of his work is rather…”

 

   “Interesting?” Ana suggested taking a look around "And I’m sure you were," Ana teased, knowing all too well that Angela overworked herself so much that it was almost a part of who she was. She had found her sleeping in her office back in the day more than enough to earn some of Ana's scorn. "Nothing too demanding I hope?"

 

   "Oh no no, just checking some numbers and levels from a test I ran earlier today," Mercy answered with a slightly nervous laugh, not wanting to disappoint her superior. Suddenly she realized she was rather poorly dressed for the occasion, still in her lab coat. "I should go clean up, do you mind?"

 

   "Not at all dear, take your time. I'll go put the tea on," Ana said as she moved from the living/office room to the small kitchen.

 

   Angela quickly moved to her bedroom and grabbed a simple outfit. Yoga pants, a white t-shirt, and a black turtleneck sweater. Moving to the bathroom she washed her face quickly and let her hair down, attempting to sort it out before giving up and getting changed. She didn't want to take too much time. It was just her superior… that she might have had a serious crush on before she 'died'… nothing serious. Coming out of the room she slowly stepped into the kitchen, seeing Ana was going through the tea that Angela had in a cupboard.

 

   Ana heard her coming and turned from the cupboard that held a few boxes of tea, smiling warmly at Angela. "What kind of tea would you like?" she asked.

 

   Angela leaned on the island holding a finger to her chin for a moment before answering, "Lavender please."

 

   "Good choice, I could use something to relax too. Would you like any sugar? Honey?" Ana asked as she took two bags and placed them in mugs she had already set out.

 

   "No thank you." Angela left for the living room and sat down on the small gray couch she had, laying her head back. A mug appeared just in her vision only twenty seconds later. Taking it into her hands she smiled and leaned forward as Ana sat on the opposite end of the couch, casually leaning into the arm.

 

   Ana removed her cap and sat it on her lap, running her hands through her hair and sighed before drinking some tea.

 

   Angela drank before turning and pulling her knees up to her chest, leaning forward as she looked at Ana directly now. "Is something wrong?"

 

   "Oh it's just politics dear, nothing to concern yourself with."

 

   "Please I dealt with the political backlash of Overwatch’s fall, I think I can handle it,” Angela reminded.

 

   Ana nodded. "Good point. Now that me and Jack are back, we were trying to keep it under wraps until we felt it was appropriate. Unfortunately we believe that bystanders and civilians who were present at Egypt during the recovery mission may have taken some photos, photos of me and Jack. The two supposed to be dead former leaders of Overwatch showing up doesn't bode well with many of the nations. Mostly the concern is with Jack." She paused for a drink.

 

   Angela nodded, thinking that was reasonable.

 

   "We are under orders that Jack may not be placed as Strike Commander. Instead the most power he can have is commanding  _ within _ the field," she said rolling her eyes and waving her hand sarcastically, "and they want  _ me _ as Strike Commander."

 

   "You would make a-"

 

   "I don't want it."

 

   Angela stopped, a confused look appearing on her face. "Warum?"

 

   Angela closed her eye and leaned back. "I'm old Angela. If Overwatch is to continue to be a keeper of peace in the coming years, then it should be the young who take the mantle, so that they can learn and grow. Besides I have no taste for all of the politics," she said with a chuckle, "Besides, I would have no time for my daughter, and that is what matters most to me right now."

 

   Angela nodded and hummed in approval, before looking down at her tea and then back to Ana. "So then, Winston stays?" she asked a slight grin on her face.

 

   Ana hummed, "Winston stays, for now. I had half a mind to recommend Lena. She has a heart better than all of us, but I'd be afraid she'd lose her mind over all that paperwork."

 

   Angela laughed in agreement, "It’s hard enough to get her to fill out mission reports. The only time I've ever seen her sit still is when she's with Emily."

 

   "يا~ Emily~? Don't tell me Miss Lena Oxton has found herself someone to love?" Ana leaned to Angela now, very interested in the news.

 

   Angela smirked and leaned into the couch, "She has indeed. I've actually had the pleasure of meeting her, she's very sweet. A wonderful girl really."

 

   "كم هو رائع! She deserves someone wonderful. What about you Angela? Have you found anyone to love?" Ana's teased, voice dripping with honey, giving a sultry look.

 

   Why Ana specifically had to be like this with nearly everyone, was anyone’s guess, but Angela was never prepared for it. Caught off guard and blushing furiously, she fumbled in her response, "Me!? No, no of course not! I'm- I'm much too busy, why!?" It felt like smoke was blowing out of her ears.

 

   Ana howled in laughter, leaning back against the couch and covering her face, "I'm sorry الحبيبة, I couldn't resist. You're just too adorable when you're embarrassed." 

 

   Angela thought back to the many times Ana had done this too her back before Overwatch fell apart. At one point Ana had to make sure she wasn’t truly making Angela uncomfortable. Angela of course secretly loved that she did this and still does.

 

   "Har har, Captain Amari," Angela replied sarcastically, and covered her face. "What about you then?" she asked, removing her hand and idly running around the rim of her mug.

 

   Angela's attempt at embarrassing the dashing Captain went nowhere, the old woman unshakable, as she leaned back and gave a dry laugh. "I'm afraid not. It's quite hard to find a suitor when you're a vigilante."

 

   "Not even Reinhardt? He seems to be at least attempting to woo you now that you’re back."

 

   “Reinhardt is a dear, and the flowers were  _ very _ nice of him, but I assure you he is just happy to see me again,” Ana said now leaning on the armchair, crossing her legs. “Are you worried about competition?”

 

   The look Angela made as well as the following series of erratic movements that ended with her mug on the coffee table and her face in both hands at Ana's question is rather hard to describe in words, however, her face could best be summed up by the color red. Ana could barely hear Angela's grumbled, “Gott, wenn du da draußen bist, hilf mir bitte,” over her laughter. Doing her best to calm down, she wiped a tear from her eye, leaned over and patted her friends head before getting up to grab them more tea. "Still have that old crush on me do you?" she asked as she moved to the kitchen nonchalantly.

 

   Angela on the other hand was fuming. She couldn't believe how easily she walked into that. While Angela was at most times calm and collected, there were a few things that could get her to unravel. Such as a puppies, kittens, and beautiful women flirting with her. More specifically, Ana flirting with her.  _ She has to know right? _ By the time Ana returned with their tea, the two of them had finally settled down, sharing a small laugh as Ana sat on the couch. "I'm sorry dear if that was too much."

 

   Angela scoffed and waved her off. "Please I almost missed this." They shared a small chuckle and a moment of silence, drinking their tea, before Angela spoke up again, "How are you and Fareeha doing? Zenyatta tells me that your sessions are coming along well?"

 

   "بشكل رائع. Thank you for recommending that, by the way. It has made the process… much easier than it might have been. I was worried that we would fall into our old routine," Ana said voice much more somber than it was before.

 

   Angela nodded. "Of course! Zenyatta is quite the counselor, he's been a great help since he's arrived. What about Jack? Zenyatta tells me he hasn't shown up even once."

 

   "You would be correct," Ana said with a sigh, "I've tried dragging him there myself but he's stronger than he looks. Zenyatta says that he would rather wait until Jack comes to him." Ana took a drink. "'You can not help those who do not wish to help themselves,'" she said with her best Zenyatta voice.

 

   Angela looked crestfallen, "He's refuses to see me as well."

 

   Ana nodded. "He most certainly seems to be avoiding you. You didn't call him a cranky old man did you? I said that to him once and he didn't speak to me for an entire day," Ana said, rolling her eyes and smiling, before leaning in and bringing her hand to guard her mouth, "He's sensitive about his age," she whispered.

 

   Angela chuckled before thinking back to the only time she and him did speak since they’ve been back, at the intake for Ana and Jack once Angela had healed enough from her wound. He had barely spoken other than asking if she was feeling better and responding to her questions. "No I can't think of anything."

 

   "Hm, then I will have to pry it from him. He has no reason to be acting like a child, especially as a member of Overwatch," she said flatly.

 

   Angela chuckled thinking about the girl who livestreamed their missions. "Have you met Hana?"

 

   Ana nodded and took a drink. “Professional gamer turned soldier. Not something I expected to see quite honestly,” she replied.

 

   "Quite different from the old guard isn't it?" Angela mused.

 

   "Indeed… "

 

   They discussed the rest of the new additions to the group, praising and criticizing, pausing only every now and then as Ana would get more tea. As it grew later into the evening the conversation began to dwindle and Ana took the mugs to the kitchen before returning. "I do believe it is time for us to get some rest," she said, eyes setting on the clock on Angela's wall reading 12:52. 

 

   Angela stifled a yawn. "Christus, it can't be that late can it?"

 

   "I'm afraid it is dear. It was wonderful as always," Ana said closing her eyes and stretching. Something Angela watched closely.

 

   "It's always a pleasure to see you Ana." Angela followed suit and walked with her to the door. Opening the door for her, Ana stepped outside and turned to face Angela. "You know dear, you should come see me one of these times."

 

   Angela’s breath stopped for a moment before she cleared her throat.  _ Is she inviting me over? Was she really flirting back there or just messing around like she used too? _ "I don't see why not," Angela said rubbing the back of her neck avoiding eye contact.

 

   "You know I'm always at the range from 4:00 to 5:00 as well," Ana's tone teased, "If you'd like to see who the better shot is?"

 

   "Please Ana, I doubt there’s anyone who can compare to your skill."

 

   "You flatter me darling," Ana said before winking, "Sleep well Angela."

 

   "You too Ana." With that Angela closed the door and proceeded to lean against the wall and groan, unsure of how to take Ana's flirtations. Perhaps sleep was the best thing for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Any tips and criticisms are always appreciated!


	3. Nice Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela comes down to the range to see Ana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile! School and work have been keeping me, but I really wanted to continue this so here we go again! As always criticisms and tips are highly appreciated!

    “Good evening Angela.”

    Angela had just walked through the doors entering the training area when Ana welcomed her presence without even turning around. Only a little giddy that Ana somehow knew it was her she walked up beside her old mentor, who was standing with Fareeha, her daughter. They both were wearing plainclothes, though Angela certainly loved the way- _Focus._

    “How did you know it was me?” Angela asked crossing her arms and looking down the range, waiting for Fareeha to take her shot with the marksman rifle she currently held.

_Crack._ The holographic target fizzled and turned bright green, a red dot indicating where the round landed, just on the left side of the forehead.

    “Wonderful shot حبيبتي. Wonderful,” Ana remarked as Fareeha let out a huff of excitement at hitting her target. Leaning her head to Angela she chuckled before answering with only a hint of slyness to her tone, “Please Angela, I knew your walk within the first three months you joined Overwatch. It’s purposeful, but soft. As if you don’t wish to harm the ground you walk on.” She glanced at Angela with a smirk before fiddling with the control panel in front of her, adjusting the range and number of targets, before they appeared upon the sea before her.

    The slightest of blushes appeared on Angela’s face before she decided to fiddle with her hair (that was still up) and clearing her throat, diverting her attention to the training facilities. _She’s good. Too good._ The range and training area was actually a mix inside and outside areas. The range outside was done over the sea, shooters pointing north. There were various arenas and training areas both inside and outside for simulations, among other things.

    “There, five targets set at varying distances and elevations,” Ana remarked before stepping back from the control panel, clasping her daughter’s shoulder for but a moment. “Remember, control your breathing.”

    “I know, I know Mom, I got this,” Fareeha answered only a little sarcastically, earning a small chuckle from Angela.

_Crack… Crack… Crack… Crack…_ Fareeha swore before quickly readjusting. _Crack… Crack…_ Almost perfectly, Fareeha hit all the targets, though a few shots were only a little low.

    “That was amazing Fareeha,” Angela remarked.

    “Wonderful,” Ana agreed very pleased.

    “I missed,” Fareeha remarked unloading the rifle, and ejecting the bullet still in the chamber before activating the safety and setting the rifle on the table in front of them.

    “Once. Those were not easy shots حبيبتي, you did wonderfully.” Ana reaffirmed before clasping Fareeha’s shoulder once more, giving a light squeeze. “And to think my daughter would rather work with explosive ordnance than become a sniper like her dear old mother,” Ana remarked with woeful sarcasm.

    “You sound jealous!” Fareeha fired back jokingly.

    “Me? Jealous? Hah! I’ve never been jealous in my life,” Ana said matter-of-factly crossing her arms and looking forward, her lips pursing her lips. Angela couldn’t help but chuckle and Ana decided to take advantage of there being a third party. “Tell her Angela. Me, jealous? Unbelievable.”

    Angela covered her mouth to get herself to stop laughing before grinning at Fareeha, who was barely holding it together herself as she leaned over the table. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen your mother jealous, ever.”

    Now Fareeha was determined to win this play fight. “Oh yeah!? Well what about that one time when-”

    “How did I lose~?”

    The group turned to the sound of lament to find Hana and McCree walking from one of the arenas, Hana looking very downcast and McCree with an apologetic grin. “Oh I’m sure you’ll get me one of these days pardner, until then though, tough luck,” McCree answered with a chuckle before stopping and tipping his hat towards the trio, “Evening ladies. Didn’t expect to see you out here Angela.”

    “I have more breaks with the new help thankfully,” Angela responded with a smile before nodding towards Hana, “Were you and Hana sparring.”

    Hana nodded before answering, “More like he whooped my ass. I should have never agreed to use the revol-”

    “But ya did,” McCree cut her off with a sweet mocking tone, “Don’t be a sore loser now.”

    “Hah! Tomorrow, I _will_ beat you, with the revolver too,” she said playfully poking him in the chest. “Anyways I’m outta here, I gotta be on time for my stream. Later!” Hana quickly turned and walked off while McCree and the trio watched her go.

    “She doesn’t like me,” Ana remarked after Hana left, leaning back against the table, “That or something haunts that girl.”

    “Now why do you say that,” McCree asked before Angela or Fareeha got the chance.

    “Oh I’m sure you know what I’m talking about McCree. She avoids me like I’m the… whats the name of it…” Ana trailed off rubbing her chin.

    “The boogieman?” McCree offered.

    “Yes, that’s it,” Ana said snapping her fingers, “She steers clear. The way she walks speaks of it as well, she’s hurt about something. Around me at the least.”

    Fareeha rolled her eyes before stretching. “Come on Mom you’re looking to far into it.”

    Angela wanted to interject and say that Ana was right. She read everyone’s files when they were transferred to Overwatch command, Hana no exception. Personal information, medical information, and psychological profiles; however, she had to maintain confidentiality so she remained quiet.

    “Ah well, enough of that. It is wrong to speak of her like this when she is not present. I had thought that you were training with Lena, McCree,” Ana said, attempting to change the topic of conversation.

    “She’s on leave remember?” Fareeha reminded.

    “Ah, that’s right. Are they married yet?” Ana mused out loud.

    “No, Mom,” Fareeha groaned before walking over to McCree. “I’m off to work out with McCree, I’ll see you at dinner?”

    “Of course حبيبتي. You know,” Ana added glancing to Angela smugly before back at Fareeha, “the way Lena talks about Emily, it reminds me of you when you were in high school. Remember when you had that crush on-”

    The shift in Fareeha’s expression went from slight boredom to crimson embarrassment, “What are you talking about!? Hah, you’re hilarious mom! Right McCree?” She slapped McCree on the back as he tried answering, earning an ‘Oof’ from the man, before turning him and pushing him to the exit.

    Both Angela and Ana erupted in laughter as the walked out before Angela turned to the mother, “Ana, that was,” she chuckled before catching her breath, “that was mean! Oh goodness,” she sighed wiping a tear from her eye.

    “Ah, it was adorable. She was absolutely smitten by this girl in her grade. She even wrote love letters, but she never sent them,” Ana said still chuckling.

    “Awww that’s so sweet. Poor Fareeha,” she said remembering when Fareeha was in her teenage years. She was always so tiny, and suddenly she sprouted up overnight. It reminded Angela of her own teenage years. “Well then, I guess-”

    “Ah ah ah darling, you’re going to shoot,” Ana said quickly grabbing Angela by the arm pulling her to where Fareeha once stood. Ana quickly ejected, examined, and reinserted the magazine, and then pulled the bolt back before releasing, slamming a bullet into the receiver, all in one fluid motion.

_That was hot._

    “Now, while you may be our medic, you still carry a gun, and I would much prefer to know that you get a little more practice than the mandatory,” Ana said cheekily before presenting the rifle to Angela carefully.

    It wasn’t necessarily that Angela disliked guns, and Ana knew that. She simply disliked how they were used ‘most’ of the time. “If… it makes you feel better,” Angela said softly before grabbing the rifle by the hand guard. She kept the rifle pointed to the ground while Ana quickly set up the targets via the control panel. Five of them fluttered into view.

    “Six targets,” Ana said turning towards her, “Now let me see your form.”

    “Six? But there’s only… ” Angela trailed off as she noticed the sixth and final target at a distance triple that of the others, barely noticeable in this light. “How am I going to shoot that?”

    “Carefully,” Ana said bluntly.

    Grimacing, Angela shouldered the rifle and peered down the scope. The targets she could see well weren’t easy shots, never mind the sixth.

    “You’re too stiff, relax,” Ana said walking around Angela, setting a comforting hand on her shoulder, “Your feet are too close together, move your right foot,” Ana tapped her shoe against Ana’s slippers till it slid a little further back. “Perfect! Now, remember, fire between breaths. If you hit all of them in… say, ten shots… I’ll give you a reward,” Ana said now too Angela’s right side.

    Angela’s heart fluttered as she heard that, and looking to Ana, she couldn’t think of anyone more beautiful than the woman before her. The way her face shined in the setting sun, her gentle and reassuring smile, a laugh always hiding just behind it. Angela thanked whoever gave her the opportunity to gaze upon such beauty silently before looking down the scope. “What’s the reward?”

    “You’ll find out. I have faith in you,” Ana replied, her face showing no hints as to what Angela might receive.

    It didn’t take anything else to motivate Angela. _Crack… Crack… Crack… Crack…_ A miss. She readjusted quickly and, _Crack._ “Scheisse!”

    “Relax, relax, you’re a little high is all,” Ana said stepping around Angela and coming in close to help her adjust, resting her hand on Angela’s on the grip and her other on Angela’s back, rubbing soothing circles. “Impatience can be one of your worst enemies as a marksman,” she whispered into her ear.

    Angela felt like she was going to melt being this close to Ana, never mind shooting the damn targets. She could smell lavender and gunpowder.

    Ana stepped away, to which Angela almost groaned in disapproval, “Five bullets for three more targets.”

_Crack._

    “أحسنت, Angela! Now two more.”

_Crack._ Another dead shot, but that meant Angela now had to hit the final target. The one she could barely see. _Crack… Crack…_ Angela lowered the rifle, her face stern. She didn’t want to disappoint, nor did she want to fail. She did not like failure.

    Ana remained silent at her side.

    “Einer noch.” Re-shouldering the rifle, she aimed once more and controlled her breathing. _Crack._ A shot dead center on the target.

    Ana said clasping her hand on Angela’s shoulder.

    Angela quickly set the safety and put the gun down before exclaiming in glee and hugging Ana tightly, who returned it, though she didn’t squeeze as hard. Suddenly Angela realized what exactly she just did and quickly seperated, a blush erupting on her face as she looked away and began brushing and flattening her clothes. “Danke,” she said very quietly, rubbing her neck.

    Ana had an ear to ear grin, absolutely delighted to see Angela this excited. She found it incredibly endearing and the noise of happiness she made downright adorable. “It was my pleasure darling. Now!” Ana clasped her hands together, “I must hold true to my word. Six targets, ten shots. Come, come!” Ana shouldered the sling attached to the rifle and grabbed the bullet Fareeha had ejected from before, sticking it in her pocket before leading Angela out of the training area.

    “Ah here it is, this was… متى كان هذا… ah, just the start of highschool, so Fareeha was fifteen. That would have made me forty three years old. Time flies.” Ana and Angela were currently in Ana’s small complex on base. Actually it was Fareeha’s but Ana had moved in with her, taking the top floor. Ana had started looking through boxes of heirlooms that Fareeha had kept after Ana had ‘died’ for Angela’s gift, and had found a photo album during the search. “يا, look how adorable she is,” Ana said before pressing her fingers too her lips, eyes tearing up only a little.

    If there was one thing Angela loved about the woman before her, was how much affection she showed for her daughter to anyone who would listen. She was so completely and utterly proud of Fareeha that it was impossible to not be proud yourself listening to her. Her love made her only more beautiful. “She looks just like you,” Angela said softly.

    “Hah! She does, doesn’t she?” Ana replied before setting the photo back into its sleeve, “Now enough memories or we will miss dinner! Genji and Lucio are cooking tonight and I would rather not miss their food!” Ana began once more pulling various items out of the box while Angela watched, sipping water.

    “You know Ana, I would very much enjoy going through these photos with you another time,” Angela proposed.

    “I think that is a wonderful idea! Perhaps, we could go through yours, that is if you feel comfortable Angela?” Ana asked cautiously. She knew that Angela still had her walls, especially regarding her parents, and the last thing she wanted to do was make her uncomfortable, reminding her of the ones she lost.

    Angela grimaced for only a moment, her hands tightened on the water cup before she answered, “I think, yes, I think I’d like that.” It had always been hard to talk about them. She hadn’t looked at the photo album that she had managed to retrieve from her home since… well since never. It has always been too hard for her, but with Ana, she thought she’d be okay.

    Ana nodded and hummed happily before suddenly exclaiming, “Ah! Here we are.” Ana withdrew a jewelry box. It was simple, made with wood and painted a soft red. Upon the top was the outline of a simple white falcon, Horus. “اغلق عينيك!”

    Angela quickly sat up straight and closed her eyes as told. She felt Ana’s fingers brush against her neck and she stifled a shiver. The feeling of cool metal wrapped around the back of neck loosely.

    “You may open them.”

    Looking down, Angela grasped the item hanging from the necklace around her neck. It was a stone, aquamarine. Angela took a sharp breath, bring her hand to her mouth as she stared at the stone in awe. “Oh, Ana I- I couldn’t, this-”

    “Ah ah! That is your reward! You earned it!” Ana gloated, looking absolutely elated watching Angela.

    Angela on the other hand had to do everything she could to refrain from kissing the glowing woman next to her. Letting the stone go, she _gently_ took Ana’s hand. “Thank you so much Ana. It means a lot.” Angela genuinely meant that. She also wanted to say some other things, but decided now might not be the time.

    Ana laughed that warm, wonderful laugh, “Ah dear it is nothing! Now come, lets go eat some dinner shall we?” Standing, Ana pulled Angela up and towards the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not exactly how serious I want to get into relationship dynamics and backstories, but I certainly have always wanted to see Ana be a mothering figure to Hana, so that might happen. Also possible drama ahead... maybe

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have any comments and tips they would be wonderfully appreciated! Will hopefully be updating once every week or two at the minimum.


End file.
